ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Cruise Line Adventures (video game)
Disney Cruise Line Adventures is a suggested video game for the Switch. The gameplay is much similar to Disney Magical World and Kinect: Disneyland Adventures. Characters Mickey Mouse & Friends * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Pluto * Chip and Dale * Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Jiminy Cricket * Scrooge McDuck * Gyro Gearloose * Clarabelle Cow * Max Goof Disney Princesses * Snow White * Cinderella * Aurora * Ariel * Belle * Jasmine * Pocahontas * Mulan * Tiana * Rapunzel * Merida * Moana Jungle Friends * Baloo * King Louie * Timon * Rafiki Miscellaneous * Pinocchio * Alice * The Mad Hatter * Aladdin * Genie * Stitch * Anna * Olaf * Kristoff TV Toons (The Disney Afternoon) * Zummi Gummi * Sunni Gummi * Cubbi Gummi * Webby * Launchpad McQuack * Gizmoduck * Gadget Hackwrench * Rebecca Cunningham * Kit Cloudkicker * Molly Cunningham * Don Karnage * Darkwing Duck * Kim Possible * Phineas and Ferb * Agent P Pixar Pals * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Bo Peep * Jessie * Forky * Sulley * Mike Wazowski * Mr. Incredible * Elastigirl * Dash Parr * Violet Parr * Frozone Star Wars * Chewbacca * C-3PO and R2-D2 * Darth Vader * Rey * Finn * BB-8 Marvel * Spider-Man * Spider-Gwen * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor * Black Widow * Cyclops * Jean Grey * Wolverine * Ant-Man * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Doctor Strange * Captain Marvel * Cloak and Dagger * Deadpool 20th Century Studios Animation * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Krusty the Clown * Moe Szylak * Barney Gumble * Sid * Scrat * Blu * Jewel * Rafael the Toucan * Pedro and Nico Tekken (if acquired) * Lili Rochefort/Spider-Lili * Christie Monteiro * Kuma II * Roger (as a DJ) * Alex Non-meeetables These do not meet but appear in shows. * Elsa * Spider-Girl/Petra Parker Location and activities * Atrium * Oceaneer's Club * Upper Deck ** AquaDuck Voice cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Daniel Ross as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Elizabeth Ann Berg as Huey, Dewey, and Louie * John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck * Katherine von Till as Snow White * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Auili'i Cravalho as Ariel and Moana * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Dove Cameron as Rapunzel and Spider-Gwen * Olivia Holt as Rapunzel (in some dialogue), Anna, Bo Peep, Elastigirl, Dagger, and Lili Rochefort/Spider-Lili * Danielle Bisutti as Elsa * Robbie Draymond as Spider-Man * Aubrey Joseph as Cloak * Sadie Stanley as Kim Possible and Petra Parker/Spider Girl Trivia * Elsa was supposed to be a meetable character, but despite the situation in actual Disney cruises and due to her being overused, she would only appear in shows. Category:Disney Video Games Category:Disney video games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch games